


Its hunting me

by Sansy_No



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Error Sans - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, ink sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansy_No/pseuds/Sansy_No
Summary: It's Been a long time and error has never felt love only the hate he always felt for others that got in his way, but Ink, he was kind and sweet and error would do anything to keep him as his





	1. Meet my little Inky

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING/: RAPE REFERENCES, BOND REFERENCES AND M/M (male x male)
> 
>  
> 
> you have been warned
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

Error layed on the floor crying to himself. The voices in his head long gone and the cold closed in as he curled into himself shaking as hot tears run down his cheeks and he held his tired and beaten skull. He felt something warm and happy come near him as he hissed at the joyful arua and looked up is sockets threatening to shut as he looked at the most vile person on this side of the multiverse,  _Ink Sans_

"ᶜᴼᴹᴱ ᵀᴼ ˢᵀᴼᴾ ᴹᴱ? ᵀᴼᴼ ᴮᴬᴰ, ᴵ'ᴹ ᴺᴼᵀ ᴰᴼᴵᴺᴳ ᴬᴺᵞᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳ!" Error spoke his voice raspy, tired,and glitched. Tears drip from his sockets as ink gave him a frown. For some reason It broke Errors soul to see Ink sad "ι cαмe тo ѕee ιғ yoυr oĸ, ι нαveɴ'т ѕeeɴ yoυ ιɴ α ғew dαyѕ" Ink said with a smile as he sat down next to error laying his back on Errors side. Error let out a huff, he had always hated ink but now, he couldn't care less about the fighting they needed to be doing he just wanted to hang out. "ᴵ ᶠᵁᶜᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᴴᴬᵀᴱ ᴱᵛᴱᴿᵞᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳ!" Error chucked and ink smirked and rolled over his chin on errors arm before Error saw it on Inks arm as Ink looked off into the white and looked beautiful to Error, but what made him mad was the scratches on Inks arm "ᴬᴿᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ...ᴴᵁᴿᵀᴵᴺᴳ ᵞᴼᵁᴿˢᴱᴸᶠ ˢᴴᴼᴿᵀᵞ?" He asked the concern in his voice and in his sad, lonely, tired eyes. "o-oн! ɴo ιтѕ ɴoт тнαт ι wαѕ...ι-ιтѕ ɴoтнιɴɢ ι'd rαтнer ɴoт тαlĸ αвoυт ιт" Ink looked at Error his socket gently closing as he rested on Error as if he hadn't slept in days weeks even. Error gently rubbed his skull causing ink to jump a bit before he leaned into the touch and hmed. "ᴾᴼᴼᴿ ᴵᴺᴷᵞ" Error grabbed Inks arm and looked at the cuts. The cuts looked to be made by a knife, the black inky blood on Inks are was fresh. Error sighed as he saw the cuff marks on inks wrists.Ink had been kidnaped and raped, But by who and why? It didn't matter right now Inky was safe with him and that's all that mattered. Error cuddled Ink fell asleep...


	2. Strings hold me together

Error let his eyes open and look down at Ink.He knew he needed to take Ink home but he didnt want to, Error just wanted to find the person who hurt Ink and lock them in the Anti Void. He sighed and rubed Inks skull and rested him in a comfy area on the ground as he stood up. Error put his hands to his sore sockets and used his magic to summon his strings to him. Error strung up a small cacoon like hideout for Ink to finnish his nap in. Error lifted Ink and layed him on the softer strings that sunk him in and craddled him traping and giving Ink warmth Error smiled and took a blanket and layed it on Ink. A cold voice shot and cut into the calm and untouched peace on the Anti Void. "Got my little 'Toy' huh?~" Error tuned to the cold voice to see Nightmare. "Y°u @$$ y°u d!d th!$!" Error spoke, " Indeed I did, my my how smart you saw the markings I left~" Nightmares smile sick and twisted "Bu7n !n h3｜｜!" Error yelled. "Will do~" Nightmare laughed a cold black hearted and sicking laugh. Error knew he was looking the devil right in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on making the chapters longer Like much longer!
> 
> ••sansy••


	3. I didnt say hes cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a chaper filler and has noting to do with the story!
> 
> ••sansy••

Error placed a knock on Nightmares door and fixed his glasses resting on his nose and taped to his skull. Nightmare opened the door to his room and looked at the slightly short destroyer. "What asshole?" Nightmare said looking at one of his gang members who was holding a bucket of back goo. "CaN you LoOK AftEr ThiS for mE?" his glitchy voice kind of shy "What is it?" He raised a bone brow. "soMEthIng P-pErsonal!" he looked up to his 'Boss' with a small smile. "Fine i'll watch your bucket" he said as he rolled his eye. "ThanKs NiGhtY!" he said shoving the bucket to him. "If you TaLk to it,It WiLl ReaCt" Error smiled and walked off as Nightmare shut the door. 'Talk to it, why?' Nightmare set it by his desk then his phone buzzed. 'Error-Sent a text' the phone buzzed then Nightmare read it-- ^btw forgt to say it dosnt like to be ignored^--Nightmare looked at the bucket, Whatever was in it was boiling like water on a hot stove. 'cant belive im gonna do this' "Hello?" he spoke before he could say anything the bucket shook then tiped over. "Shit!" Nightmare spoke, before long the puddle began to rise and take shape. it didnt rise high but soon the goop became a thing… a child!, "HOLY SHIT!" Nightmare yelled standing up. Nightmare touched it with his foot, they where hardend now and looking at Nightmare with tired eyes and a passifier in its mouth. They looked like they just woke up, it started to look around then began to cry "woha no, no dont cry" he picked up baby. Nightmare noticed the markings on the babys cheeks where like inks and so was the babys eyes. Nightmare put the baby in a box labled 'Stupid jail', they peeked out and giggled at Nightmare. "Dont tant me child!" he yelled while he sat at his desk and worked on some files. A loud knock came to his door and Killer walked in the rest of the gang, but Error behind him. "Boss you ok?" Killer looked at him then to the box Nightmare pointed to, "oh hey Pj buddy" Killer picked up the small baby and snuggled them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill make a pt 2 for the next filler chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Story from Wattpad   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/165553953-its-hunting-me


End file.
